The Big Day
by out.of.sea.into.woods
Summary: They've fought monsters and demons, demigods and false gods. They've made it through the Labyrinth and Tartarus. Now they just have to get down the aisle.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own PJO.**

CHAPTER 1

_Percy_

I wake up slowly, the entire room gray. I run a hand through my stiff hair, trying to convince myself to go back to sleep. But it doesn't happen. I sit up slowly, rubbing my face, tasting stale morning breath. I'm wearing only boxers, and I'm at least a little excited that I didn't fall asleep fully clothed.

_Big day_, I smile into my rough hands. A few faint aches of hangover echo around in my head, which make it a little hard to be excited.

I manage to swing my legs slowly over the side of the bed, slowly get to my feet, and make my way to the bathroom. I flick on the lights and its a little exhilarating, how horrible that idea was. The light is excruciating and I spit out a few curse words as I slap the wall, trying to turn them off. When I finally succeed, the room is plunged into a deep, comfortable gray and black spots dance in my vision.

In the mirror, I see my tired reflection. Stubble lines my jaw, and as aggravating Annabeth finds it, it's _not_ going anywhere. I frown at the mess that is my hair, and try to force it down into something acceptable. It fails, and I keep a faint hope that _someone_ can work a miracle. I brush my teeth and spit out the dead breath and the disgusting aftertaste of a bachelor's party.

Percy Jackson, bona-fide hero, getting ready for his wedding.

I hear a moan and my hand flies to my side, ready to pull out Riptide. Unfortunately, boxers don't have pockets. Fortunately, it's just Jason, curled up with a shampoo bottle with a little spittle trailing its way down his cheek. I shake my head and leave him be.

I rummage through my drawers, finding some sweatpants and an old t-shirt, slipping them on. My fingers brush against something soft and stiff and I pull it out curiously. An old Camp Half-Blood shirt, orange and faded, with tears and cuts and stains. It's the most beautiful thing in the world and I allow myself a sigh of nostalgia. I toss the shirt back in the drawer and head to the living room.

There's a furry, snoring form splayed on my couch, which I kick with a little bit of a smile. Grover snorts himself into consciousness, slurring, "Imawakeiswear-nnnnugh."

"Yeah, sure you are." I shake my head. "Come on, we gotta get ready." Grover responds with a cross between a groan and a bleat. On the floor next to him, there's a bulldog. I seriously have to think to remember if I ever _had_ a dog, until I realize it's Frank, snoozing away quietly.

"Your best man is pretty useless." Nico says, scarily quiet as usual. He's sitting on the counter in the kitchen, beer bottle in had. His dark eyes are creepy, even for a little twenty one year old, like they're the eyes of an ancient man. I go over and take the bottle from him.

"It's like, 8:30 in the morning. You're not allowed to be drinking."

Nico rolls his eyes. "Sure thing, _mom_." He hops off the counter and stalks off to the bathroom. I try to suppress a sigh, mostly because I think he's right.

Grover's struggling to sit up and I go and make a phone call.

_Annabeth_

I'm up early, sipping tea from my favorite mug as I read the paper. I tell myself everything is normal, but that doesn't suppress the prickling feeling in my stomach.

It doesn't help that Piper is _still _dry heaving in my sink.

"Do you need me to call someone?" I ask, my patience evaporating off my words.

"_Why_ are you shouting?" Piper moans. I flex my fingers, seriously debating whether or not to strangle my maid of honor. I'm sure within a few hours, she'll be back to her useful and presentable self, but right now, I swear to the gods...

Hazel walks in blearily, yawning and wearing a big old sweater of Frank's. "Good morning." She manages with a smile. Thankfully, Hazel seems to know how to handle her liquor. Hazel heads to fridge, opening it up and asking, "Anyone hungry?"

"Oh gods, why did you mention_ food?!_" Piper follows up this statement with a round of vomiting. Hazel goes over and holds back her hair, the perfect friend. Besides Piper insistent barfing, the apartment is quiet. Thank the gods we sent Clarisse home after she started slicing the bar in half.

My phone buzzes in my pocket and when I pull it out, I smile at the picture of Percy and me that comes up. We're on the ferry, and I'm managing a decent smile while he sneaks a kiss on my cheek. I smile and leave to answer it.

"Hey," I say into the phone, closing my bedroom door. Immediately in front of me is the neck tie of the stripper Piper hired (That had turned out to be a bad idea when he turned into a demon, but I reasoned that it never _was_ a good idea). I roll my eyes and pick it up, tossing it into the trash.

"Hey." Percy's voice is rough and deep. I close my eyes and can almost remember that little twerp I met when I was eleven with that dorky, puberty-change voice. "How was your night?"

"Oh, ya know, _boring_." I lie. "We just... Stayed home and... Did each other nails. Drank Kool-Aid, watched a few Disney movies. Made wedding dresses out of toilet paper." That last part was true, I realize, as I pull off a stray bit of toilet paper that is still clinging to my shoulder.

"Cool." Percy says, completely buying it.

"How 'bout you guys?"

"Well, Grover is passed out on my couch, Jason, I think, seriosuly assaulted a shampoo bottle. Frank is a dog- Wait, no, he's a goat now. And Nico is... Fine, actually. So we had a good time."

"Good." I smile, sitting on the edge of my messy bed. The curtains are drawn and all the light is dark gray. I rub my feet against the woolly carpet. "You ready?"

"No." He says. "I think I'm backing out." I can almost see the glow of the smile.

"You'd better not, or I'll hunt you down, Seaweed Brain."

"Wouldn't dream of it, _Mrs. Jackson_."

"Shh." I admonish him. "Not yet. Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"Alright, alright." He relents, but we both know how wonderful that name sounds. "You guys leaving soon?"

"Maybe." I look back at the door. "If I can get Piper to stop puking."

"Hopefully they can all pull it together." We sit in silence for a bit, a beautiful kind of silence that lasts for forever and a second.

"Hey, I love you." I hear Percy say. I smile gently at the words.

"I love you too, Percy." I say. "I'll see you in a few hours. Bye."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own PJO. **

CHAPTER 2

_Percy_

Grover and Jason are downing tall cups of coffee, Nico has his fists dug deep in his pockets, and we manage to leave my apartment at around nine in the morning. With the tuxes thrown over my back, I take a deep lungful of the opaque air of New York. Leo is one of my groomsmen too, but he's too busy helping set up the ceremony. I'm actually terrified, because there's a good chance that something will explode or catch fire or start shooting lasers and I would _hate_ to see what would Annabeth do to Leo if he ruined her wedding.

_My wedding_, I think with a subtle smile. We catch the train and head out of Manhattan. Once we get to Brooklyn, we meet a van from the camp, still advertising _Delphi Strawberry Farms_, and we make the rest of the trip from there.

The city slowly melts into sporadic trees and greenery. The sun is gray, at first, but it warms itself into a rosy glow. There are thick, puffy clouds bumbling across the sky, turned a beautiful color by the sun's rays, and it's almost like Zeus is making it beautiful _just _for us.

We get to the camp at around noon, and it's the most beautiful thing I've every seen. Floating lights hover around the Big House, some draped around the edge like Christmas lights, others floating randomly like fireflies. A long white carpet marks the path between two sides of simple wooden white chairs. Some Demeter kids are forcing roses up from the ground, glowing gold and silver. I stand at the edge of the carpet.

"Woah." I say, mesmerized by the beauty of it all.

"Percy." I turn and see Mr. Chase, his glasses a little askew, but over all looking very cleaned up in a tux with a tweed vest. His eyes are huge, like he doesn't want to miss a thing.

"Mr. Chase." We shake hands heartily and he smiles brightly.

"I can't believe everything that's here." He says, his voice tripping over itself. "I mean, the luminous orbs, what powers them and it what way do they hover? Is it projection or perhaps an engine of incredibly small size-"

"I actually have no idea." I cut him off before he can get going on a tirade. "But I'm really glad you're here."

He smiles again. "Me too. I'm very pleased that, uhm, _Chiron_, is it? I'm very pleased he allowed us to be a part of the ceremony."

"It was no big thing." I lie. I remember the weeks Annabeth and I argued with him. We understood that it broke Camp rules, but surely for _us_, we can get a little leeway?

"Is Annabeth here?" I ask.

"Yes, she got here a few minutes ago." He points to the cabins. "I believe she's in her room, getting ready. Do you want me to-"

"No, I just wanted to know." I smile, thinking of Annabeth, among her piles of used paper and pencils and drawing, wearing a beautiful dress and trying to put on her earring while trying to finish a sketch for a building she has. It makes me smile.

"Percy." Grover puts his hand on my shoulder. "Come on, let's go get ya ready."

"See ya, Mr. Chase." I say and wave him goodbye, headed to Cabin Three.

_Annabeth_

"This is why wearing dresses is stupid." I complain. "They're just an invention of men to make it harder for us to run away."

Piper blows a lock of caramel hair from her face. "But you look _hot_. Like, seriously."

I smile, thanking her, and take a look at myself in the mirror. It looks like a white dress to me. A white dress on a stupid little girl. I twist my fingers together nervously.

"I don't think I can-"

"Oh, hush." My step-mom says. She's wearing a light lavender dress with a short blazer. She takes my hands in hers and gives them a reassuring pat. "Annabeth, you love Percy, yes?"

"Of course."

"Then there's nothing to debate about it." Mrs. Jackson says, sitting in a chair across from me. She's matching my mom, with her thick brown hair pulled back nicely. "It'll be fine, Annabeth, sweetie."

I manage to give her a weak smile. Her words are kind, but I can't shake the tight grip of fear on my stomach.

Rachel suddenly says, "At least you didn't pick out hideous bridesmaids dresses." She's brushing out her thick red hair with a strangely beaten up and worn down blue hairbrush. She's right, everyone looks lovely in the simple, white sleeveless dresses with sweetheart necklines and lavender sashes.

"Thanks." I manage, feeling a certain dryness work its way into my throat. Mrs. Jackson rises and stands infront of me, patting me on the shoulder.

"Annabeth," She starts. "I knew, from the moment I first saw you as a little eleven year old, fighting with my son in Hades, trying to save me... I knew you were special. And as I watched you and Percy grow up, as I watched the way his face light up when he talked about you... I knew. I knew this day would come." Her eyes get a little glassy and she wipes a stray tear away. "And I'm so happy to call you my daughter."

I can barely contain myself. "Don't you dare make me cry. 'Cause my mascara will run and it'll just be a disaster." I embrace her tightly, feeling the warmth of her arms around me.

"Sweetie, it's the happiest day of your life." She says. "You'll be crying a lot. Now," She pulls back. "I'm going to see Percy. See you ladies in a few."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Percy Jackson. I don't know what I'm trying to accomplish in this story. So this it fun.**

CHAPTER 3

_Percy_

"I think you have to-" Grover started.

"Shut up, I can do this." I elbow him away. We're both crowded around a small mirror set up in my cabin, trying to tie our bow ties. Grover is somewhat jarring in his dress shirt, the jumble of a light yellow tie choking his throat. The clean-cut of the shirt is jarring against his curly goat legs. I roll my eyes, and pull the ends of the tie messily through each other. "There." I say, a little dejected at the knotted mass that I've created.

There's a knock at the door. "Hello? Can I come in?" It's my mom, looking so grown up in a lavender dress with a blazer.

"Sure thing." I smile at her, gesturing to our horrible ties. "What do you think?"

Mom shakes her head, smiling. "Grover, why don't you go get Juniper to do that for you." There's a clear command in her voice, and Grover just nods and trots out the door, shutting it behind him.

Mom steps forward, undoing my tie and restarting, moving with a calm certainty that makes me feel like a little kid: happy. It feels strange, standing a good head or two above my own mother. I watch her eyes, resting in concentration on the tie as they slowly get glass.

"Hey." I stop her hands.

"I'm sorry, Percy." She shakes her head. "I'm just- So happy." She smiles up at me, a little teary. "So happy to see my boy, marrying the girl meant for him." She cups my cheek in her hand and I close my eyes, a little emotional.

"Mom, you act like your saying goodbye." I mutter.

"Percy," She says. "I lived my life raising my son like every day was his last. I was surrounded by monsters all the time, and I could do nothing about it. All I could do was take care of you and that's all my life was." She takes a shaky, ancient breath. "And now, you're all grown up and... And..."

"Mom?" I put my hands on her shoulders.

"And now you don't need me." She says simply.

"Oh, Mom..." I hug her, holding her close. For all my life, my mom was the one who was my rock, who supported me. I never gave anything back to her, I never took care of her. Now, now I can. "I'll always need you."

"Not in the way you use to." She murmurs into my shirt.

"No." I agree. "But I will in a new way. And no matter how old I get, no matter how far away I go," I step back and look into her eyes. "You'll _always_ be my mom."

She smiles and wipes away a stray tear. "Thank you, Percy. I love you." She kisses me on the cheek. Blinking rapidly and trying to change the subject, she says, "And thank you for getting me and Paul and the Chases here. It's really special, for all of us."

"It's my wedding. I couldn't get hitched without my family." Mom beams at me and steps back.

"There. All set." She says, straightening the bow just a tad.

"Thanks, Mom." I hug her once more. "I love you."

_Annabeth_

"I hate everything and everyone that has every existed." I growl through gritted teeth.

"One more, come on!" Piper says. Right now, she's pulling a brush through my curly hair, ripping out about half of it. With a sharp pull, Piper eases the brush through the tangles. My hair slowly gets softer and softer, feeling like silk. But it doesn't sooth the irritation I feel inside.

"Hey." Rachel takes my hands in hers, her green eyes sharp and clear. "What's wrong?"

"I just-" I stifle a sigh. "I expected this to be easier. Or, if not easier, I expected the nerves to be, ya know, those perfect bubbly nerves that make your head hurt and make you giddy and all that stupid-"

"Listen, you and Percy are _not_ average." Rachel says with a smile. "You're not normal in a stressful way or a stereotypically loving way. You make your love work in your own way."

"I just expected-"

"You expected this day to change things. You expected getting married would change how you felt and would make you feel so solid and secure, and so _happy_. Right?" I silently nod.

"Well, it doesn't. Slipping a ring on your finger and signing a few papers doesn't change your relationship." She squeezes my hands. "Getting married doesn't make you happy. Spending your life with the man you love, now that makes you happy."

I smile softly at her. "How does a girl who's never allowed to get married know-"

"So much about men?" She smiles knowingly, and I try not to let her know how aggravating her finishing my sentences is. "I'm an oracle. I know the mysteries of mysteries. Now-"

_Knock, knock_.

The door cracks open and Leo sticks his head in. "Uhm, ladies? It's about time."

"Five minutes." I tell him authoritatively. He nods and I spin back around to face the mirror. "Let's get this show on the road."


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own PJO. I'm just doing this for the feels, guys. Listen to "The Promise" by Tracy Chapman while they're walking down the aisle, okay? Okay.**

CHAPTER 4

_Percy_

My hands are clammy. I constantly shift between clasping them in front or behind my back. Sometimes I pass a nervous hand through my hair, messing up the perfectly polished look my mom managed to create. The seats are all full, of current campers, of past, of family. Mom and Paul sit in the first row. I give them a glance and Mom gives me a reassuring smile, while Paul gives me a small thumbs up.

Behind me, Grover is biting his lip, watching the glowing orbs float tranquilly over the grassy plain. Jason, Frank, and Nico are paying various degrees of attention. Nico catches my eye and I can almost see a glint of pain in the dark depths of his vision, but he looks away too quickly to be sure.

I see a heavy hand rest on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Percy. It'll be fine." I look to Chiron, looking nice in a simple white suit, ready to do the ceremony. Knowing I have Chiron on my side makes me feel better, but not perfect.

"Thanks, I just-"

"I understand. This isn't my_ first_ wedding." Chiron chuckles. "And you both are truly in love, which is more than most people can say." Chiron lets out a stiff sigh. The gray in his hair and beard is thicker, more prominent. It scares me, how old and ancient Chiron looks. It makes me think of a time where there won't be a Chiron to teach the new campers. My throat closes up and I choke on a breath.

_Stupid_, I tell myself. _Too much sentimentalism in one day..._I smile as I think how impressed Annabeth would be with my use of polysyllables.

A soft hum of an acoustic guitar buzzes through the air, quieting the murmurs of everyone. There's a pause, the holding of a breath.

The lights cluster along the aisle, glowing softly. I look to the back and see Leo, his face lit up with excitement as he fumbles with a remote control. I shake my head fondly. Next to him, Calypso, warm and lovely, smiles and holds his hand. She makes eye contact with me and I flush. After a brief moment, she nods with a gentle smile. I manage to smile back.

First comes Hazel, her caramel curls pulled back, with her arm looped through Frank's. The part in front of Chiron and take their places.

Then comes Rachel, escorted by Grover. His beard is neatly trimmed and his eyes, though a little blood-shot, are glassy with joy. He gives me a glance and it hurts, the friendship in that glance. Rachel's hair is somehow pulled back into a manageable wave over her shoulder. Her green eyes flash knowingly at me and she gives a soft smile.

Jason and Piper come next. I remember the rumors of how Jason is the "_new Percy_" and I can't help laugh at that now. The gold of the bow tie glints in the dim light, like his hair. He meets my eyes and gives me a nod. Piper looks beautiful in the bridesmaids' simple dress, the lavender sash soft and gentle. They're holding each other close, easy and relaxed. I hope they get everything they want. I hope Jason _is_ the new Percy. I'm kinda done with being the hero from now on.

Mrs. O'Leary comes lumbering down the aisle, the rungs precariously balanced on a pillow trapped in her massive jaws. There's a good deal of white dusting her beard now and I pull the pillow away with a friendly tug, trying to wipe off the saliva.

Everyone rises and I almost wonder why when I see her. Standing at the top of the aisle. Waiting. Lips parted in the middle of a breath. Eyes bright. Waiting.

Her dresses is white and simple. Free of elaborate design or beading. But I can't see it. Because Annabeth is radiant. A long, elegant veil floats around her, shimmering in the glowing light. But her face is like the sun, it's beautiful and clear and ready. In reality, she looks no different. Just Annabeth. Annabeth in a white dress. And that's when it hits me: Annabeth has always been this. She's always been beautiful and elegant and ready. She's always been there, in all of her strength and skill and toughness, she's been waiting. And now I know, I have been too.

Her father leads her to me, slowly. Mr. Chase puts her hand in mine with a sad smile before taking his seat. Annabeth stands there, looking deep in my eyes, as Chiron starts talking about something. Our hands are clasped tight and I feel a bit of clamminess sneak its way between out palms.

While Chiron talks, I feel a blush rise to my cheeks as Annabeth just looks at me. Her eyes, stormy gray, once so intimidating, now so familiar, make me burn with something. Something old and new. I give her hands a squeeze and her mouth twitches with the barest memories of a smile.

I try to tell myself how this is my wedding, how I will be forever tied to this woman, to this beautiful creature. But there's nothing. A little nervousness, a little anxiety. But nothing else. I start to panic, but Annabeth's eyes, soft and steady, put a cool calm around me. I'm not scared, because this is what I'm meant to have. This is destiny, this is the Fates. I was always Annabeth's, she was always mine. Anything else had been a deception. It was always us, I think as I slip the gold band on her slender finger. Together or not at all.

And we've chose _together_.

There's murmur of laughter that knocks me out of my thoughts. "What?" I ask.

"You're suppose to kiss me." Annabeth says with a smirk, a flash of that familiar wit making me smile.

"Oh. Oh, right." I lean in, only to be stopped by another gurgle of laughter.

"The _veil_, Seaweed Brain." She giggles.

"Oh, yeah." I lift up the veil delicately, like it's glass. Her face glows in the warm light and I feel her warm breath spread on my face.

I lean in, pressing my lips to hers. On her lips, I taste houses and bills, cars and jobs. Children and laughter. Tears and sleepless nights. I taste the future, in all its glorious, sweet promises. I pull back, savoring the kiss, and look dreamily into her eyes. They're glowing, and I know she tastes it too.

"May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own PJO.**

CHAPTER 5

_Percy_

I figured that, even though I hate parties, maybe my own reception would be different. I was sorely mistaken.

First, you just have to stand around and shake hands and say, "Thanks for coming here today" when in reality, you don't actually care if they came or not. And then there's dancing, which is an awkward, sweaty catastrophe. And all the while, the champagne is all pins and needles in your stomach and the delicious, forgettable food disintegrates slowly.

But I feel the pressure of Annabeth's hand, soft and clammy, in mine and I smile every time I look at her. She's glowing, really glowing, her eyes the color of soft dove's wings. Her hair is in tight, soft ringlets that fall down her back and her smile is, wow. It's- It's Annabeth.

We're sitting at a long table with _sophisticated_ table setting (meaning more spoons and forks than I could ever use) and people are making toasts. Some are awkward and clipped (like Nico's) and some are drawn out and soaked with alcohol (like Coach Hedge). There are some that truly mean something, like Hazel and Frank's, or Chiron's. Jason is just sitting down from delivering his when Grover rises, smoothing out the front of his shirt and tapping his glass with his fork shakily.

"Well," He starts. "I'm really nervous, and I've had a couple of drinks, so I might start talking in goat, so just-" He smiles as a gurgle of laughter stops him. "Uhm, anyway... Eh-hem. Uhm, I've known Percy and Annabeth for... _Ages_." He smiles at us. "Annabeth, I knew her when she came to the camp. She was really young and, uhm, she was scared." A nervous sip of champagne. "She was scared. And... Well, sometimes we spoke, and we would laugh and whatever, but we never really had a connection." A soft smile. "Until I met Percy."

"When I was sent out to be his protector, I resented it a little, I'll be honest. I was born to be a searcher and... and having to protect some stupid half-blood, well... It wasn't my dream job exactly." A little laughter. "But, but as I went through school with Percy, I realized- I was protecting him from monsters, but _he_ was protecting me. From the other kids and bullies, and whatever. And that might not seem like much but, it felt-" A nervous breath. "Percy was my first friend. And then Annabeth came and we were- we were a group. A trio. Percy, Annabeth, and Grover. And now-" Grover wipes his eyes, trying to find his words. Juniper, sitting next to him, gently lays her hand on his arm.

"And I'm so happy. Because my two best friends get to live together forever, because I know that they'll never be happier." I find myself with glassy eyes and an uneven breath. Annabeth's hand slips into mine and when I look over at her, she's crying silently.

"You know," Grover laughs a little. "I always shipped you guys together." A teary chuckle from the crowd. He lifts up his glass. "To Percy and Annabeth. May they have all the happiness they deserve." A soft pause. "Percabeth forever!" The crowd gives a rowdy cheer, clinking glasses and downing drinks. Grover drains his cups quickly and burps, giving a faint bleat. He blushes and looks over at me. I feel a stray tear find its way down my cheek and start clapping a little too loud.

I don't care.

_Annabeth_

A few more speeches, then the music stars up again. Something nice with a good beat that I've never heard. I sit there, nodding my head to the rhythm when I feel the weight of Percy's hand on my shoulder. I look over at him and smile.

"Hi, Mrs. Jackson."

"Hi, Mr. Jackson."

"Not as dramatic." He counters. "I've _always_ been Mr. Jackson." I roll my eyes and bring him in for a soft, quick kiss.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen," Leo says, rocking out at the high-tech DJ table. "It's time for the bride and her father to share a dance." There's a few "_Aw_"s, a couple classes, but I'm caught a little off guard. I push back my hair, lift my dress up to stand, and walk over to my dad, holding out his hand to me.

They play something soft and slow, yielding with an easy beat. I feel a little uncomfortable, with everyone watching me (which is ironic, since it's _my_ wedding), but the comfortable warmth of my father's hands, one holding mine and one held lightly at my waist, keeps me occupied. In the corner of my eye, I see Percy, standing up, and pulling his mother to the dance floor, smiling and a little teary.

_Lots_ _of tears today_, I think. I look up at my dad, and his eyes are shining.

"_Dad_." I complain lightly, feeling a little tug at my heart. "Come on, don't cry. It's my wedding. Ya know? _Happy _memories."

"I know." He says, sniffling a little. "I'm just- Just really happy. Really." I nod and hug him closer. He's a little rounder than he use to be, a little softer in the belly, but still _Dad_.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth." He murmurs into my hair. "I'm sorry I wasn't always a... A good father. I wasn't the father that- that a girl like you deserved."

I'm quiet for a moment, thinking. "No." I muse. "You weren't." I look up at him and he's a little wounded, but I'm not done. "But you can only say sorry. And know that I completely forgive you because-" I take a shaky breath. "Because you've become the dad I've always dreamed of."

He grins hugely, a lamp glowing on his face. The song stops, but we still sway for a moment. Then, he steps back and kisses me on the cheek.

"I love you, sweetie." He says.

"I love you too, Dad." I squeeze his hand.

A tap on the shoulder. "Eh-hm." I look over and see Percy, eyebrow raised. "If you don't mind me cutting in."

My dad laughs and nods, slowly giving my hand to Percy. As he leads me to the middle of the dance floor, my dad watches, still standing for a moment before slipping back into his seat.

Leo plays something sweet, mostly guitar, that reminds me on the sound of birds in summer, light on a forest path. Canoe rides over a glistening lake. Volleyball at the beach. S'mores and laughter beside a blazing fire. Slipping away at night to hide at the bottom of the lake. Kissing in front of the fish and watchful naiads. It reminds me of Camp, of my life that I've lived here. It reminds me of falling in love with Percy and it leads me to me dancing with my husband.

Of course, Percy is absolutely useless when it comes to dancing. He steps on my toes several times, mumbling apologies, and almost rips off the edge of my dress. He's blushing severely under the gaze of all the people, but I just laugh and, eventually, he does too. We find an easy motion of sways and steps, somewhat in time with the music.

"I love you, you know?" I murmur, looking at the way the golden evening light glimmers off his sea-green eyes.

"Yeah. I know." He looks down at me and his smile is the warmth of summer. "I love you." We share a kiss. A little longer, something tender and gentle but fierce and dark and beautiful. Like the glisten of colors in a sunset. Like, like-

Like Percy. Like me loving Percy. Like Percy loving me.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own PJO. Also, "The Sea & the Rhythm" by Iron & Wine is the _honeymoon_ song. In case you need some mood music.**

CHAPTER 6

_Percy_

And so, we danced. It was a little awkward, but in the way that you don't want it to stop. Me and Annabeth and the gang, all of us. Dancing like fools. Grover doing something resembling a trot, Hazel teaching Frank a dance from her childhood (something involving actual coordination). Jason dancing like a drunk giraffe with Piper shaking her head in smiling disappointment. Rachel dancing like it's the seventies (in a perfectly Rachel-esque _ironic_ way). Even Nico, doing a little step-touch motion. And me and Annabeth, just boogieing like middle schoolers.

Somewhere around eleven thirty, people starts leaving and we start handing out farewells. It's a little hazy, how many hands we shake and cheeks we kiss and hugs we give. By the end, my head is spinning and I'm so tired, I could pass out.

Grover tells me our ride is at the beach, so me and Annabeth make our way over there. I hold her hand and as much of the train as I can while she holds on to her heels. Waiting for us is a chariot, made of a giant, glimmering shell inlaid mother-of-pearl, with two glistening hippocampi whinnying for us to hurry up.

"Is ironic or cliché a good word for this?" I ask Annabeth.

"Hm... A little of both. But I like it." She says surprisingly. I shrug, smiling, as I help her up on the shell. I take the reigns and say, "Uhm, _git_, I guess?"

One of the hippcampus snorts. _We are not like the LAND horses, my lord. We are not brutes._

"Uhm, sorry. Just... Take us... Where you're suppose to?" I supply. They nod and charge off, leaving a wide wake and beautiful ocean spray all around them. The night sky is deep and mysterious, glimmering against the shifting sea. I feel the warmth of Annabeth's hand on mine and I remember what comes next.

Surprisingly, I'm not tired anymore.

After a good five minutes (enough time for my legs to fall asleep), a dot appears on the horizon. The dot becomes an island. As we get closer, I see a house. Grecian, with columns and marble swirls. It looks foreign against the contrast of the steaming jungle. The white beaches. The calls of birds and monkeys in the woods.

The hippocampi pull up gently, letting us off right in front of the house before jetting off again, this time diving beneath the waves. "Well." I say simply, before reaching down and pulling Annabeth into my arms, hooking an arm under her legs.

"You're ridiculous." She says, laughing. As I shakily make my way on the sand to the house, she says, "And you're gonna kill me."

"Yeah, maybe." When I make it up the few stairs, I set her down again. We step into the house and find it quaint (at least, that's what Annabeth called it). The walls are plain marble, in a beautiful rosy kind of way. A living room with a couch, connected to a small but well furnished kitchen. A door leads to a bedroom with drawers stocked with all sorts of clothes. A bathroom. And a wide, plush bed, glowing white in the dim light. On the pillow, there's a note that reads:

_All the blessing I can offer_

And I know it's a gift from my Dad. The whole thing: the island, the house, everything. Even if he couldn't come to my wedding, even if it was too lowly, it still means something to me, this note, this gift, and I smile a little.

Me and Annabeth sit on the edge of the bed, sighing. I kick of my shoes and rest my hands awkwardly on my knees. Annabeth takes off her veil, running fingers through her bunched up curls in a way that's so beautifully Annabeth. I look away, blowing out air.

"Uhm, you want some water?" I ask, getting up quickly. "Water? Ya know, in- Uhm, in a cup? Yeah, that sounds good. Uhm, I'll be-" I run into the wall by the door. "I'll be right back." Annabeth giggles in a way that makes me a little nervous and excited at the same time, so I just opt out and run out.

As I down the glass of water, I can't get rid of this one dry spot in my mouth. _What are you so scared of_? I ask myself. _It's just Annabeth_. This brings up plenty of memories where Annabeth has been scary or intimidating. _Come on, she's your best friend. Your true love. And now... Now, she's waiting in that room for you._

_In that bed_.

Filling up the glass one more time, I make my way back to the bedroom, where I find Annabeth tucked into the covers, waiting for me.

Her dress is on the floor. I don't hesitate to drop the glass.

"Oh my gods, Percy." She gasps, moving to get up. "Are you-"

"No, no, stop!" I cover my eyes, blushing. "No, uhm, wait. I'm okay, just, uhm, just wait. I'm, uhh-"

"Wow." Annabeth says, a smile coloring her words. "Percy Jackson, the greatest hero ever. Scared of his _wedding night_."

"Shut up."

"Oh my gods, you _are_! You're scared! Of _me!_"

"Come on," I beg. "Just-"

"Percy," She says gently. "Don't you think I'm nervous? I'm _scared out of my mind_." I lower my hand, blushing at Annabeth's soft smile. "But I love you... _Seaweed Brain_."

"See, that's-" I sigh. "That's why. You're so... You're so... _You_."

"Uhm-"

"You're so smart and beautiful and cool and we tease each other, but I'm- I'm scared that-" I rub my head furiously, gesturing my _nether_ regions. "That maybe everything isn't, _you know_... _Up to par_."

"_Ohhhhh_." She nods slowly, a blush warming her cheeks. She's quiet for a moment, before she says, "Percy, I married you because I love you. I am _desperately_ in love with you. And I think you're hot." I crack a smile and she laughs. "Really, I do. And I've always wanted you, I've waited for this. Haven't you?"

I scoff. "Well, duh."

"Good." She smiles. "Now, _Mr. Jackson_. The most beautiful women in the world is waiting for you in this bed." She leans towards me, whispering. "And she's naked under these sheets. What are you going to do about it?"

I didn't need to be asked twice.

_Annabeth_

When it did happen, it wasn't like the movies. There were no cries, no screams. No headboards broken. No, there was just him and me. The salt of the sea in the air. His hand tightly gripping mine. His lips always finding mine breathless and hungry. His nervousness melted away after a bit, leaving just Percy in all his splendor.

I could distantly hear the _hush_ of the waves under the murmur of our breathes. It was all so vivid, yet nebulous and distant at the same time. Sometimes, it was Percy and me, making in love on our wedding night. Sometimes, it was the sea washing over the beach, slowly and all at once. It was there, wrapping it's arms around us delicately, tenderly.

Afterwords, as we lay in a sweaty tangle of sheets, with my head rested on his chest and his fingers twirling through my hair, I listened to his heart, slowing down from racing to a subtle _thump-thump_. The rhythm of his breathing told me he was asleep and I let him. The room was black, in a comforting way. There was the darkness all around us, reminding me of Tartarus. Those days were horrible, nightmares within nightmares. But this darkness rests over us like a thin sheet, gauzy and soft. And there's Percy, his leg entwined with mine, the heavy weight of his arm across my back. Just there.

Just Percy and me.


	7. Playlist

**So, here's my playlist for 'The Big Day'.**

**Please read my other stories. Namely, my Aspasia series. Annabeth and Percy make appearances (with Percy coming up heavily in the new novel, which I'll be starting very soon).**

**I'll be finishing up my 'Tales of Time' story. Maybe come out with a few more, we'll see. Another Doctor Who story is in the works but, _spoilers_.**

**Favorite, review. All that jazz.**

_Lovesong – ADELE_

_Happiness Means You – Annie Joy Johnston*_

_I Do -Colbie Caillat_

_This – Ed Sheeran_

_The Sea & the Rhythm – Iron & Wine_

_Better Together – Jack Johnson_

_Kiss Me – Jason Walker_

_Come On Get Higher – Matt Nathanson  
Proof – Paramore_

_Baby – She & Him_

_Somebody Sweet to Talk to – She & Him_

_Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me – She & Him_

_The Promise – Tracy Chapman_

_Wedding Song – Tracy Chapman_

_So This Is Love – The Cinderella Soundtrack_

* - This is actually one of my good friends, so it'd be rad if you could check her out.

**So, yeah. Thanks so much for reading.**

**Always,**

**-Roman a.k.a. Not Roman (no one calls me that, I'm just trying to be clever here)**


End file.
